1. Technical Field
The subject invention is generally directed to a closure for a container. More particularly, the invention relates to threaded closures for containers. Specifically, the invention relates to a closure for providing access to the contents of a container without the necessity of completely removing the entire closure and thereby subjecting the closure to loss or damage.
2. Background Information
Various containers for storing and transporting fluids such as water have been known and used for thousands of years. Prior to modern times, water containers were a necessity since homes and businesses did not have running water and therefore containers were needed to transport water from the local well to each house or business.
Many closures for containers have been developed including lids, corks, snap-ons, and screw caps. Since man's discovery that fluids could be stored within containers for later use, new and better means for closing, sealing, or otherwise controlling fluid flow into and out of the container have been sought.
More recently, i.e., over approximately the past one hundred years, a phenomenal growth in the distribution of bottled beverages has occurred. The storage of beverages such as milk, water, juices, carbonated beverages, iced tea, and alcoholic beverages in containers such as cartons, bottles, flasks or jugs made from paper, plastic, or glass has flourished. Specifically, these various containers include paper milk cartons, 12 and 16 glass bottles, 2 liter plastic bottles, and other such containers.
Bottled beverages typically come in either plastic or glass bottles with metal or plastic closures sealing the beverage therein until the time for consumption. These containers typically include a narrowing neck with a fluid access opening therein. A number of closures have been used to cover this fluid access opening including metal lids requiring a bottle opener to remove, twist off metal lids, snap on-off plastic caps, screw on-off plastic caps, and pull up and push down type caps. These caps all serve to provide access to the fluid contained within the container. The closure is preferably reusable in that it may be removed from and replaced onto the container thereby allowing only a portion of the fluid contained within the container to be used at a given sitting.
The need for closure of these containers is historically based upon a number of concerns including spillage, spoilage, evaporation, and contamination of the fluid contained within the container. More recent designs continue to take into account these historical needs as well as today's desired qualities such as ease and speed of use, and retention of carbonation.
However, one disadvantage of these closures is the requirement that the closure be completely removed to gain access to the container. Complete removal of the closure creates a risk that the closure will be misplaced or dropped.